1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a mobile terminal system, and a method for controlling the operation of the same, and more particularly to a method for conveniently transmitting content in a mobile terminal system including mobile terminals and electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device having a function to perform voice and video communication, a function to receive and output information, or a function to store data. As the functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified, a mobile terminal having various complicated functions such as a function to capture still or moving images (i.e., photographs or videos), a function to reproduce music or video files, a game function, a function to receive broadcasts, and a wireless Internet function has been implemented as an all-in-one multimedia player.
Various novel attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software to achieve more complicated functions of the mobile terminal implemented as a multimedia player. One example is provision of a user interface environment allowing the user to easily and conveniently find and select a desired function. As the mobile terminal is now considered a personal belonging expressing the user's personality, there has been demand for various interface designs such as a double-sided Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), which can be viewed from both sides, or a touch screen.
Mobile terminals can be connected to each other through wired or wireless communication. Users can copy or move content between mobile terminals.